


Stay

by thewightknight



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pacific Rim Uprising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Jake won't leave Mako's side in the hospital





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Mako survived the helicopter crash and you will never, ever convince me otherwise.

The beeping of the monitors echoed through the room, his only assurance that Mako still lived. The hospital bed swallowed her and her hand lay limp and cold in his. How long he’d been there, he couldn’t say. His hands were still blistered and bloody from where he’d torn through the wreckage of the helicopter, but he hadn’t allowed anyone to tend them. They were another reminder, the pain keeping him focused.

Behind him, the door opened. Jake braced himself, expecting another nurse, another round of pleading, chivvying, another person trying to drag him away from her side. He didn’t expect the hand on his shoulder, a light touch, tentative, almost drawn away before settling.

“She’s going to be okay, Jake.”

With his free hand, he dashed at the moisture that clouded his vision. Jules squeezed his shoulder once, then let her hand fall. Jake missed the sudden warmth but that was okay. He’d survived worse losses.

“We could really use your help, Jake.”

“Nah, you’re fine. You don’t need me. Plenty of brains better than mine out there.”

“Always better with one more.”

He didn’t say anything, and after a bit she left. Nurses came and went, checking her vitals, changing out the IV bag, and he didn’t move. One of them brought a tray for him, bland hospital food but food anyways. He thought about eating it, but then he’d have to let go of her hand. It sat there, growing colder, congealing until even its marginal appeal faded.

The light from the window had dimmed, the colors of sunset that had tinted the sterile white fading to dull blue, when the door opened again. He heard the scrape of a chair and someone else settled beside me.

“Hey. How’s our girl doing?”

Raleigh’s voice sounded like he felt, worn and broken.

“Still here.”

“Good. That’s good.”

They sat listening to the beeping of the machines and her labored breathing. Jake waited, expectant, until Raleigh spoke again.

“Jules was right. They do need your help.”

He ignored him.

 “She’s okay here. The doctors say her prognosis is good. And we could really use your help. She got off a message before the copter went down, and you might be able to help us decipher it.”

“Yeah, right.” He’d been wrong – his voice sounded even worse than Raleigh’s. He could feel Raleigh’s frustration heating the air between them but he ignored it, still focused on the rise and fall of Mako’s chest.

“Look, I get it. You left your dad and he died. You’re scared if you leave her she’ll die too.”

Damn the drift. He bit back the sob that threatened to leave his throat.

“If you stay here, if you don’t leave her, if you don’t help us figure this thing out, then she will die, Jake. We’ll all die. And your father? He’ll have died in vain.”

“Fuck you, Becket.”

Raleigh laughed and he tried to ignore how the room seemed to brighten in response.

“Didn’t know we’d gotten that far along in our relationship yet.”

That got a chuckle out of him despite everything. Raleigh reached out, his hand covered Mako’s where it lay in Jake’s.

“Come on. Please.”

It was the ‘please’ that got him. That, and the look in Raleigh’s eyes. He let Raleigh pull his hand away, clasp it in his own. Before they left, Raleigh planted a kiss on Mako’s forehead, and then brought Jake’s hand to his lips.

“Ready to go save the world, Ranger?”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to [thewightknightwrites](https://thewightknightwrites.tumblr.com/post/175158689735/stay).
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
